


Ice

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tformers100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl fall victim of an unexpected bout of weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a now dropped claim at tformers100 on livjournal.

It had started off as a nice day for a drive. Their mission in Missouri had gone off without a hitch, though hadn’t really been doubts about that; they were only negotiating for a plot of land on which to build a small outpost that their science crews could use while they were studying the local flora and fauna. Neither mech had wanted to bother Skyfire by asking for a flight back home, not when the weather was so nice and the sky so impossibly blue, and so Prowl and Jazz had decided to drive back home.

It would be a nice opportunity for them, to explore their new home and spend time with each other--something that they had been unable to find much time for lately.

They didn’t count on the abrupt change in weather patterns over western Kansas. In a matter of minutes, the sky had turned from the beginnings of a glorious sunset to a mass of dark, brooding clouds. Prowl suppressed a shudder; rain still inspired a certain level of fear, even if it was completely harmless here on Earth.

“Think we should see if one of these farms’ll put us up for the duration of the storm?” Jazz asked him quietly, fully aware of his mate’s feelings on the subject of rainstorms.

“It wouldn’t be a terrible idea,” Prowl replied. “I would rather not drive through the storm if we don’t have to.”

The rain began falling on them before they had even found a turn-off that would lead to one of the long driveways the farmers seemed to prefer. They turned on their lights to help any humans on the road see them more clearly and enhanced the sensitivity of their sensors to provide for their own safety and kept moving. 

They had just taken a turn that led past a mailbox and--presumably--to a farmhouse when the first of the chunks of ice fell to the ground in front of Jazz.

“Ah, slag!” the saboteur exclaimed.

Prowl turned his sensors toward his mate for a moment to check for damage, but Jazz seemed fine. He was returning his attention to the road when he felt several sharp, stinging pains across his roof. “Jazz, shelter has become imperative. How far to the farmhouse?”

“Two hundred feet, maybe,” the saboteur replied. “We’ll make it.”

The reply the tactician was forming turned into a shriek of pain as a large chunk of ice impacted his windshield. The glass cracked and, when a second chunk hit it, shattered into his front seats.

“Prowl?!” Jazz slowed to an almost stop. “You okay, babe?”

“Just drive. I’ve had worse.” And he had taken worse damage in battle, but there was no combat to distract him right now and it was hard to focus on Jazz’s steady form in front of him.

“I can see a light ahead,” The saboteur said calmly. The tactician was glad for his mate’s calm; it helped him keep his processor on task. “It’s moving around like someone’s waving it and the barn door is wide open behind them.”

Prowl didn’t reply, distracted from Jazz’s words by another flair of pain as more of the ice hit his rear window, though it didn’t break out the way the front had. He was vaguely aware of driving past a Human female into the safety of the barn a moment later.

The female gave a low whistle as Jazz transformed. “Looks like it’s a _good_ thing I saw the two of you while I was brining the horses back in. is he going to be all right?”

Jazz’s gentle fingers rested on Prowl’s hood as the saboteur inspected that damage. “It doesn’t look like anything our medic can’t repair in an hour or so, but he’s not going to be able to transform until we get this glass cleaned out of his passenger compartment.”

“Not a problem,” the human replied. “We’ve got a shop vac up in the loft.”

Prowl was relieved to be able to let Jazz take charge of their situation as he took stock of his injuries. The broken out windshield was the worst of the damage, though his plating had dents that were far larger than he would have though possible. He ached everywhere, but none of his damage was overly severe.

Jazz’s hand remained comfortingly on Prowl’s hood. “How you feeling, babe?”

“I hurt, but I am fully functional.”

“Good.” the saboteur pressed a soft kiss to his roof. “Scared the slag out of me when you screamed out there.”

“I’m sorry,” He wanted to put his arms around his mate and comfit him, but Jazz was right about not transforming before the glass in his interior was cleaned out. Glass in his internals would do serious damage. “The pain was unexpected.”

“I‘m sorry we weren‘t paying closer attention to the weather,” Jazz said. “We’ll radio the base and have Skyfire come pick us up after the storm clears.”


End file.
